dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Frilled Dragon
Frilled dragons, also known as "Frill dragons," were released alongside Geode dragons on the 10th of February 2009. Upon release, their egg description was shared with the Skywing dragon but is now also shared with the Horse Dragon and Ochredrake Dragons. This would result in a 25% chance of actually getting a Frilled egg from the main cave. This breed was considered common though and has no breed specific action. Lythiaren, the Frills' spriter, requested that they be discontinued; their status is much like that of a Bright Pink in that they are still on scrolls but cannot be bred or caught from the Cave any longer. On May 4, 2010, TJ09 announced that the Frilled dragons were officially discontinued. Their breeding was modified to be like a Holiday dragon: they cannot breed with each other or with Rares, Holidays, or Trios, and breeding with a Common type of dragon can only yield the egg of the other parent. Lythiaren has also given excess information about the species. She has revealed that they make wonderful parents, and use their leg frills to amuse hatchlings. The males are also more decorative and colourful than the females; there was once a different male sprite planned, but this went uncompleted due to them being discontinued. They were amongst the most commonly bred dragons and were really popular with DC members. However, this led to their own downfall and so there were so many Frills in the Abandon Page members would complain about it. In one of the attempts to make them less common on the Abandon Page and more attractive, Lythiaren tried to ask for TJ09 to give them the ability "Nuture", however he did not confirm or denied if they were getting this ability to Lythiaren. In the end due to fan complaints about their overabundance and lack of answer, Lythiaren declared them in the status of being retired and demanded TJ09 retire them despite the number of supporters for the species and protesters against their retirement. Lythiaren has made it clear numerous times that they will never return. However, one of the prizes of the DC Christmas decoration competition was the chance to get any egg; including the Frill egg (but excluding old pink). According to Lythiaren there was apparently a male sprite in production at the time of their retirement. Official Dragon Description Adults: "Frilled dragons are smaller than most other breeds, but when threatened, they stretch out their wings and frills to appear larger. They generally do not like to fight, and prefer hiding to confrontation. Frilled dragons live in small groups and often band together to scare off potential threats. Males also use their frills as a way to attract mates, with those displaying the "best" frills being more likely to breed." Matured Hatchling: "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It has large frills on its head. And look! It's grown its wings! It must be close to maturing." Hatchling: "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It has large frills on its head." Egg: "This egg has strange markings on it." Sprite Artists *Lythiaren (Adult, Hatchling) *Dovealove (Hatchling) Sprites 'Frill Series: ' → → → Category:Retired Category:Dragon Types Category:February 2009 Drop